Dr Hiro, MD-Excitment in the Hospital
by Hiro MD
Summary: Hiro treats a 6- year old boy after he took a pill the cause him to have permanent Hiro was coming home, there was a collision on the freeway who turn out to be Hiro's patient. Meantime, his 12-year old daughter was having another medical crises that was save by Baymax.
1. New case, collision

**In a small town, A 6-year old boy name Brian was just getting over a vital infection. He woke up with a headache so Mom give him an Aspirin and send of to School. That afternoon, the School Nurse called. Brian was having trouble breathing so she gave him oxygen and called the Hospital.**

* * *

 **In our back yard, We were having Maggie's 12th birthday with all of her friend's until my pager went off. It was the Hospital. They need me in the ER so I grabbed Baymax and head out the door. When I got there, I got ion my scrubs and my white coat. an ambulance pulled up and wheeled in a patient.**

Hiro:"What do we got?"

EMT 1:"A 6 year old shortness of breath just came from School. His name his Brian.

 **I use my stethoscope to listen to his lungs.**

Hiro:"Put him in drama 1."

 **The EMT moved him on the gurney. Baymax cut his cloth off and put him in a gown. He also hook him up on the EKG Machine. I took his blood-pressure, check his pulse. I got out my pen light to look at his eyes. Baymax notice something that his liver is enlarged so I perform a liver biopsy for the lab. I also drew some blood. Brian had to vomit so Baymax give him a tub. He wiped his mouth off with a warm cloth then put the oxygen mask back on. Brian wet the gurney.**

Hiro:"Baymax, we need a catheter kit."

 **I use the baby wipes to wipe clean Brian off and put him on a clean gurney. Baymax came back with a kit."**

Hiro:"Brian listen to me. I need to put a tube in your bladder and attach it with this bag."

Brian held Baymax hand while I perform the producer. He started to cry when I put the catheter in and attach it with the bag. I inflate the balloon so the catheter doesn't fall out. The Mom came.

Nurse:"Dr. Hiro, The Mom's here".

Hiro:"Baymax, go ahead and wheel him to his room while I talk to the Mom".

 **I went to the waiting room and saw Mom at the resection desk. I walk up to her.**

Hiro:"Hi I'm Dr. hamada and I'll be taking care of your son.

Betty:"Is he going to be okey"?

Hiro:"Your son is very sick. I need to admit him.

 **All the sudden I hear the intercom.**

 _"Code blue Dr. hamada. Code blue Dr. hamada "!_

 **I rushed down the hallway wheeling a crash cart. They were in the hallway. I got everybody clearing the hallway. Brian went in Cardio arrest so I** **shock him with the peddle's. His heart started..**

Hiro:"We need to get him to I.C.U and get him incubated.

 **After we got in the room, I put a breathing tube in him and hook him on the machine. I listen to his heart and lungs. I talk to the Mom in the hallway.**

 **Hiro:"Okey what happen?"**

 **Betty:"Well Brian was getting over a cold and he woke up with a headache and."**

 **I interrupted.**

 **Hiro:"Did you gave him Aspirin?"**

 **Betty:"Yeah why?"**

Hiro:"Well the warning label said that children taking Aspirin during recovery of Vital infection may develop Reye's syndrome. It pretty rare. We will de everything we can need to do an MRI of her head also an EEG because Reye's may effect his brain pattern's. I may also need to perform a brain biopsy and a spinal tap. The down side that the disease will leave him with a disability because it slowly damage the brain.

 **The Mom started to crying.**

Betty:"That is my fault. I gave him Aspirin and I may face with a kid that is retarded.

Hiro:"Most parents get pretty upset about this. you have a kid that is normal then they come out not normal. Have you seen the movie" Lorenzo oil"?

Betty:"Yes I have. It was pretty sad about their little boy".

Hiro:"Will it could happen to your son. Brian's life will be different. He may have to be tube fed, using the suction machine. Yuma face a medically fragile kid. I need to got to work".

I turn to Baymax. Mom walk out in tears.

Hiro:"Baymax? let's get him to MRI.

We wheeled him to MRI wile Baymax wheeling the breathing machine and urine bag hung on the gurney. Baymax inject medicine through his I.V line to put him to sleep. We lift his up into the machine. We look at his brain.

 **Hiro:"Right there. The brain is starting the got swollen. That must disturb his urinary muscle. That's why she had an accident on the gurney. There's fluid built-up in the brain. We need to get him in surgery.**

 **We** **rushed him in surgery while he was asleep. Baymax shaved off all of his hair. I scrubbed up. Baymax mounted his head on the metal plate on the table and put the surgical lights on the sight. I began to drill into his scalp. I use suction to suck fluid's out of his brain. Meantime I did a biopsy. I close and wrap a bandage around his head. We wheeled him back to I.C.U. It was 7:00pm nd time for me to clock out. I was driving home until I saw a road close up ahead** **I turned on my hazard light to alert other drivers in back of me. traffic stopped because there was a collision up ahead. There was a police car and an ambulance. Lucky I was close to the scene. from the yellow tape. I decide to get out of my car with my medical bag to help.**

Police:"Sir? Get back in your car".

Hiro:"It's okey officer. I'm a Doctor. perhaps I can help".

Police:"Okey".

 **A teenager was about to have a baby, However she was in a car crash. I took her vitals sign.**

Hiro:" I know this girl, She was in my clinic last month for an eight month check-up".

 **The police was surprised. Clair water broke. She's only 17 years old.**

Hiro:"So clair, were are your parents"?

Clair:"My Father passed away and My Mom is at work,

 **I look down.**

Hiro:"Oh-No I see the head. Clair, You need to lie down. I need to deliver now.

Police:"Here? on the streets"?

Hiro" There's no time. Okey Clair I need you to push for me.

 **Clair pushed hard as she can. The Baby was stuck. I pulled out a suction tool from my medical bag and suck the baby out from head first. She wasn't breathing. I cut the cord and wrapping a blanket around the Baby. I use the stethoscope to check for breathing sounds. I put a breathing tube in and start bagging to get the Baby to breathe. The was a cough. I pulled the tube out and It started to cry. I got out my phone to call the Hospital The ambulance pulled up and helped Clair on the stretcher withe her baby. The officer was shocked what I did at the scene.**

Police:"I guess I was wrong about you. You saved her life and the Baby".

Hiro:"Well that's what I do for a living. Saved lives.

Police:"Wait a second, you work at SF Children's Hospital. My daughter was a patient there. I thought I recognize you. Weren't you with that marshmallow man Ummm what's his name"?

Hiro:"Baymax. How is your daughter"?

Police:"She lost her battle with cancer last month."

Hiro:"I'm sorry to hear that."

 **I got back in my car, turned off my hazard light. The police opened up the road again for the cars to pass. After two hours, I finally came home. I explain to Honey why I was late anD i had to deliver a Baby on the highway in the middle of** **collision. I went in Maggie's room.**

Hiro:"Maggie. I'm sorry I walked out on you birthday.

Maggie:"I understand Dad".

Hiro:"Wy the sad face?"

Maggie:"I started my period after my party. My Mom had to run to the store to get pads for me. I was embarrassed. Your in the medical field What's happening to me"?

Hiro:"Your Body is going thought changes. Your just becoming a teenager."

Maggie:"Can you have Baymax scan me?"

Hiro:"Sure. I'll got get him.

 **Baymax came into Maggie's room. I had him scan Maggie. There was nothing medically wrong with her. She just going through early** **puberty. I kissed the other kids goodnight.**

* * *

 **End of Ch. 1**


	2. Teen crises, Hiro the Hero

**The next morning, One of the twins Mary got the paper and was shocked. I went downstairs in my scrubs.**

Mary:"Daddy!Daddy! on the front page.

She hand me the paper.

Hiro:"Honey look! I'm on the front page".

Honey:"I'll read it later. I'm making breakfast right now."

 **"Maggie came downstairs.**

Maggie:"Dad? My stomach hurts. I think I have cramps.

Honey:"Oh she got her first period yesterday.

Hiro:"She told me. I have Baymax scanned her last night. Go up to my office and lie down I'll be right up.

I grabbed some coffee and a beagle and went upstairs to exam. my daughter. I got my Doctor's bags and went in my offie.

Hiro:" Let me feel around your tummy.

 **I put my exam. gloves on and felt around her tummy.**

Hiro:"Does this hurt?"

Maggie:"A little".

 **I got out my stethoscope and listen. I told her that I need to do a pelvic exam. I felt down in there. I took a swab and did a pap smear to take to the lab at the Hospital.**

Hiro:"Okey all done".

Maggie:Why did you do that"?

Hiro:"To check for disease.

Maggie:"Why?"

Hiro:"Will you did had a medical history of heart defect and I want to check to make sure. You Know Maggie, All Woman get cramps when they get their first period Your body is not use to these changes.. I need to get to the Hospital. Why don't you go back to bed. Your Mom called the School.

Maggie:"But Dad, I have a Math test. I can't skip that."

Hiro:"Your health is important. I'll leave Baymax at home in case you need him. Mom can't be late for her first day at her new job.

* * *

 **I got to the Hospital, Crystal want to see me in my Offie.**

Hiro:"Am I in trouble"?

Crystal:"No. I saw the front page and I was shocked. "Young teenager went in Labor during collision. Physician delivers on the street" Did this really happened.

Hiro:"Yes on my way home. They block the road and I use my hazard lights to stop traffic so I step up to the plate to help. I found out that the teenager was one of my patients. The police was wrong about me."

Crystal:" I inpress. How is the Baby and the Mother doing?"

Hiro:" I was just on my way to the youth maternity word to check-up on them".

Crystal:" Go ahead. Oh and Hiro? After all this, I think you deserve a pay raise and I'm buying you lunch today."

Hiro:"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say."

Crystal:"You deserve it. I'll see you later."

Hiro:"Bye."

* * *

 **I went out of my bosses office and took the elevator up to the youth maternity word. I went into Clair's room. Clair's Mom was on the rocker rocking her new grandaughter.**

Hio:"Well How everyone doing"?

 **The Mom came up to me.**

Mrs. Smith:"Hiro? I red about you on the front page and I got to say that I was impress that what you done for my daughter".

Hiro:"Well it was something I had to be taken care of right away. What's her name?

Chair:"I name her after my childhood friend Becky".

Hiro:"That a nice name. I came up here because I need to baby and run some tests to make sure everything is okey. I'm surprise you didn't get hurt"?

Clair:"The airbag went off. Why do you think that cause brain damage to my Baby?"

Hiro:"That's why I need to do some tests on your Baby. Since your still a minor, Your Mom need to sign a consent form. Mrs. Smith. Can I see you in the consult room? Clair, Will be right back. Get some rest.

 **I went to talk to Clair's Mom in the consult room and have her sign some consent form's to run test's on the Baby. I exam. the baby and carried it to the MRI room. The Baby needed to be sedated for the test so the baby doesn't move. I putted to sleep and put a breathing tube down. I wheel Becky to radiology into MRI. I took her diaper off and put an infant foley catheter in with a drainage bag. I put her in the machine and looked at her brain. Tests took one hour. Next I wheel her into the EEG lab. I also did some blood work. After all these tests, I wheel her to recovery. I remove the catheter before she woke up and put a clean diaper on. After she woke up, I wheeled her back into Chair's room. I brought up The MRI Image up on the computer.**

Hiro:"So what can see here,There was some damage to the brain. When the airbag went off in your car, It was pressing against your stomach the was squeezing your Baby's skull. That's why your water broke and the Baby wanted come out. That's why I delivered early. You were three week's early before you due date.

Mrs:Smith:"So there maybe some disability"?

Hiro:"Look like it. The temper lobe got a little damage so she may have a hard time thinking. It effect her EEG patterns. There maybe some learning disability the may required a special school later when she gets older and possible a social worker at home. She may become dyslexia later in life. That means she may have trouble learning new things and some social problems. Blood and urine sample was taken also. I had to put a catheter in her bladder while she was asleep to pee in a bag for me to measure her urine output and was sent to the lab. Get some rest. You'll be discharge tomorrow and I need her to come back in four years for another EEG test. Any question's?"

Mrs. Smith:"No."

Hiro:" Well here is an infant starter kit to take home contains Nail clippers,Infant thermometer, Nasal aspirator, Receiving blanket and A book you should read about teen Mom's and bathing stuff. Congraguation and I'll send a nurse in to take out your I.V and urinary catheter's."

Clair:"Where's Baymax?"

Hiro:"He had a day off. I need to give Becky a shot and she's all yours.

Clair:"Thank you".

 **After I give Becky a shot of vitamin D, I sent a nurse in to remove both catheter's. I haven't had a break all day. I was busy with patient's all day. I went into the cafeteria after a long workday. The cashier lady Linda saw me in the paper this morning.**

Linda:"Hey. I saw you in the paper this morning. That was you"?

Hiro:"Yes that was me."

Linda:" Her Mom must be real proud of you."

Hiro:"She was. In fact I was with them today She was my patient."

Linda:"What did she have?"

Hiro:"A Girl."

Linda:"What do we got?"

Hiro:"Turkey on wheat bread,Apple slices and a carton of milk."

Linda:"No desert?"

Hiro:"My robot said that I shouldn't have any. Peanut Allergy.

Linda:"Ahh yes Baymax. We do have peanut-free deserts".

Hiro: "Really"?

Linda:"Just around the corner that said's Peanut-Free desert's."

Hiro:"Thank's.

Linda: "You can keep your food up here".

 **After I picked out a peanut-Free desert, I told the Linda that Crystal my boss is buying because of what happen last night. As I was eating, The press came in with the news cast. I was surprise because Crystal sent them. However, They filmed the whole collision from the helicopter. They where asking me question's about last night. Crystal walked in.**

Hiro:"Crystal You did this"?

Crystal:"Well I was so proud of what you did last night. This will be number 1 for the medical books'.

Hiro:"How do they know I work here".?

Crystal:" I told them. They filmed the whole collision from the helicopter. Hiro, you could be the star on the news."

Hiro:"I just delivered a baby".

Crystal:"Not only that. You saved a young girl's life who was scared. Her and Her Baby was at near death."

 **My eye's grew wide open.**

Hiro:"Clair? She didn't tell me that?"

Crystal:"She told us in her room. They visited her and the Baby."

Hiro:"Anyway Here's the bill for my food."

 **Linda walked up.**

Linda:"I over herd. Crystal? put your wallet away. Hiro? Your Meal is on the House."

 **Everybody in the cafeteria started clapping. Crystal was so proud of me that she put a article in the Doctor's Lounge. I even had my picture taken and put on the wall. I became employee of the month. Is was 6:00pm and time for me to go home.**

* * *

 **End of Ch.2**


	3. Medical crises

**I came home and everyone was at the dinner table including Maggie.**

Hiro:"I see your feeling better".

Maggie:"Baymax was a good nurse."

Hiro:"Well he's the healthcare companion. Why aren't you having steak?

Maggie:" He put me on a liquid diet. He want me to eat chicken soup. He scanned me and told me that I was not 100% better.

Hiro:"Well you look a little flushed. I need to take your temperature.

 **I open my medical bag and got out a hospital thermometer. I put it under Maggie's tongue and felt around her neck.**

Hiro:"Your glands are a little swolland. That's why you couldn't have steak.

 **I took the thermometer out. I took out a tongue depressor and my pen light.**

Hiro:"Say ahhhhh".

Maggie:"Ahhhh".

Hiro:"Maggie. Your going to have to come with me tomorrow.

Maggie:"Why? I just had cramps.

Hiro:"You may run into another health problem. How many pad did you go through"?

Maggie:"Ten".

Hiro:"Just what I thought. You going to the Hospital Tomorrow."

 **Just as Maggie got up, There was blood on the chair cushion. She had a pad on.**

Hiro:"Wait! Maggie turn around".

 **Maggie turn around for me all the sudden she was turning white and fainted.**

Hiro:" Oh My gosh. BAYMAX COME DOWN HERE STAT"!

 **Baymax came downstairs to tend to Maggie while I call the ETM.**

Baymax:"What happen"?

Hiro:"Her periods are really heavy. She going to need a transfusion.

 **I took her Blood pressure. Is was getting Low The EMT came. They put her on the stretcher and rushed to the emergency room in trama 5. Heart rate was low. Labs came back from her pap smear that I performed at home. It was positive. I had to get 3 pints of her blood type and start the transfusion. I may have to perform a Hysterectomy. Surgey to remove the entire uterus because is was badly infected. I rushed her in the O.R and perform the surgery. The ovaries was also removed. After the surgery, Maggie was in recovery. She had a catheter in her bladder. since she had a heart history, It took her a long time to wake up. Four hours went by, The anesthesia finally wore off and was waking up. She had oxygen around her nose. She was wheeled up to the surgical unit. I start up I.V meds. on her and empty her urine bag. She was bleeding from the surgical site so I patched her up. I had to perform another transfusion because she lost a lot of blood during surgery. Blood-Pressure was really low. She was near death because the blood she lost during surgery. I was so tired so I slept in the Doctor's lounge at the Hospital.**


	4. Happy ending, News week

**The next Morning, I took a Hot shower and got some clean scrubs on until I herd a Code blue in Room 4-119 in surgical unit. I grabbed my lab coat and my stethoscope and ran upstairs. Maggie was gasping for air so I had to incubate and put her on a ventilator. I wheeled her down to I.C.U. I look down she and peeing out blood in her catheter bag. We got down to I.C.U. She was having another medical crises. Her kidney's were shutting down because her body wasn't used to not having a uterus or ovaries. I had put her on dialysis. I put on my stethoscope and listen to her lungs and kidneys.**

Nurse:"What does the kidney's had to do with the uterus removal"?

Hiro:" She had a heart history in the pass. It's in her chart. That explain's the early puberty. I'm going to let Baymax watch over her. I have another patient to see.

I went to the maternity ward went to Clair's room. She was dressed and ready to go. I grabbed a wheelchair.

Hiro:"Are you ready?"

Chair's "Yes."

Hiro:"Where's your Mom?"

Chair:"She's downstair's waiting."

Hiro: Listen I need to talk to you. You didn't tell me you were at near death during the collision".

Chair:"I didn't want to scare you."

Hiro:"Look. I was doing some thinking and I think I now why you and your Baby was at near death".

Clair:" Why?"

Hiro:"Well when your airbag went off, It crushed you and the baby and your baby could of died. Remember I delivered your Baby on the street and It was breathing and I had to save her?"

Chair:"yea?"

Hiro:"Well It squeezed the head and the brain that picks up oxygen. Your Baby could of killed you and I saved you both. ."

 **Clair look shocked.**

Hiro: Okey are you ready."

Clair:"Wheel me off".

 **I wheeled her down the Hallway with Becky on her lap sleeping. We took the elevator down to the lower level were Mom was sitting in the coffee shop. I helped them out to the parking lot. Clair buckle up the Baby into the car seat and I helped Becky into the car and gave her the gift basket that the Hospital pervided. The Nurse came up to me.**

Stacy:"Your Rey's syndrome patient woke up".

Hiro:"Oh my gosh I forgot about him thank you Stacy.

Stacy:"Your welcome."

 **I went back upstairs into Brian's room. He wasn't the some. He came out from the vegetable coma. He got transfer to the Rehab unit to re-learn everything. Fiver hours went by, It was time for my lunch break. I went into the staff lounge. Crystal order lunch for us. We had a cater from subway. We got free subway sandwiches and chips. Crystal came into the staff's lounge.**

Hiro:"What's is all this for?"

Crystal:" It's appreciation week for you of what you did during the collision that night".

Hiro:"Why?"

Crystal:"Hiro, The Hospital is making deal about this. Everybody was talking about it as they red the front page. You the biggest thing in our Hospital History. Saving a teen's life by delivering her Baby. So what happen to your daughter?"

Hiro:"Well she she hit early puberty after her 12th birthday party".

Crystal:"Isn't that normal"?

Hiro:"Not her her. because of heart history, It hit her health hard. She's in I.C.U. I have the machine breathe for her.

 **As I was eating, My pager vibrated. I looked at it. It was Baymax. He had to defibrillate Maggie with his hands so I grabbed my white coat and went upstairs to I.C.U. and went to my daughter room.**

Hiro:"What happen:?

Baymax:"I was watching over her until her heart rate went down and she went into cardiac arrest".

 **I put on my stethoscope and listen to her heart,**

Hiro:"I got a heartbeat. Looks like you brought her back good work Baymax.

I listen tio her lungs.

Hiro:"Her lung are still weak. Let's keep her on life support

Baymax:"Hiro! Look like the dialysis is working".

 **I look down at her catheter bag.**

Hiro:"You right. She starting to urinate again.

 **She starts to fight off her breathing tube. I took the tube out and she cough. I listen to her lungs again.**

Hiro:"Your back. How are you feeling."

Maggie:"What Happen'?

Hiro:"You were in cardiac arrest and Baymax de-fib-ril-late you. Baymax. Normally a it took days for a patient to come back. How did she come back so fast.

Baymax:"My programming is to defibrillate patient's to bring them back in one I defibrillate patient's It sends a strong shocks to the brain to bring them out of coma in minute's".

Hiro:" I don't believe it. Okey let's take her off of dialysis, Take the catheter out and discharge her from I.C.U. Take her up to the medical floor and she'll be discharge in the morning. Baymax. You are a hero. I'm glad my brother created you."

* * *

 **The next night, The news came on. I was in the kitchen mivorwaving pop-corn until Honey call me.**

Honey:"Hiro come your on the news."

 _New Lady:" In other news, there was a collision on the freeway A 19 year old drunk driver crashed into another driver who was 17 years old and she was expecting a little one. Lucky her airbag went off. A brave Physician got out of the car to help."_

Maggie Dad! there's you".

Hiro:SHHHH!"

 _News Lady:" The 17 year old turn out to be a patient of his. Both of them was at near death until the Physician delivers her baby on the freeway. The Baby wasn't responding until the Physician got her breathing again. The Paramedic's was on the scene and took booth of then to the Hospital. We visited Mom and the Baby at the Hospital to see how there doing."_

 _Mrs Smith:" I was coming home from work until I herd that there was a collision and it was my daughter who was expecting. I thought I lost my daughter until I herd what happen at the scene and It was a big relief"._

 _News Lady:"The 19 year old was arrested for drunk driving who was going home from a party and was sent 50 years in prison. Another News that a Healthcare robot Baymax saved a little girls with one shock._

 **Honey and I Looked each other.**

Honey and Hiro:"Baymax?

Kids:"SHHHH!".

 _News Lady:"A 12-year old turned out to be the daughter of the Physician that saved the 17 year old. The Healthcare Robot used his belt-in defibrillator to defibrillate the patient who was in cardio arrest. Normally it take several shocks to get a patient out of cards arrest but this huggable Robot was programmed to delivered the highest level of healthcare"._

 **I turned off the T.V.**

Hiro:"Baymax? How did you get on the news"?

Baymax:"I walked in your bosses office and showed her the video on my chest that I took and she was impress withe my ability so she called the news crew to surprise you."

Hiro:"Well you surprise me. Okey kids off to bed".

Maggie:"Dad, can I stay up?"

Hiro:You have School tomorrow. You need sleep. I'll be up to tuck you in."

Maggie:"Dad. I'm 12 years old not 6."

Hiro:"Sorry your right It just slipped out."

Maggie:" That's okey."

 **Honey was in the kitchen.**

Honey:"Hiro? You have a phone call. She said she's your patient. How did she get you number?"

Hiro:"I gave her my business card. Hello"?

Clair:" Dr. Hamada it me Clair."

Hiro:"Clair! What's up?"

Clair:"My Mom and I saw you on T.V and I like to thank you again for saving me".

Hiro:"Your Welcome. How's the Baby?"

Clair:"She sleeping. I'm reading this book on teen Mom's and It said that the fist couple of night's is going to be tough".

Hiro:"Yes. You'll be up about 4 or 5 times".

Clair:"I know. I took child development class in high School and used a Baby think it over over the weekend".

Hiro:"You know we have those in the Teens maternity ward. We have teens practice infant care."

Clair:"Did they took then home?"

Hiro:"Yes they did. Listen I need to get my kids in bed. I stop by sometime".

Clair:"Oh ad I also saw Baymax on the news. Becky just woke up. Bye."

 **I hung up the phone. Honey came up to me.**

Honey:"Come to bed. You must be tired."

Hiro:"I am a little tired. Oh How's you new job'?

Honey:"I sold three houses."

Hiro "Thst's great.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
